1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus that integrates remote control functions therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driven by continued development of technology, most electronic products are equipped with a wireless remote control function for manipulation convenience. With the use of remote controls, users can more easily manipulate the electronic products without frequent physical movement, thus significantly reducing inconvenience. However, every kind of electronic product has its own dedicated frequency which is different from the other. Therefore, dedicated remote controls are required in order to transmit appropriate remote control signals with corresponding operating frequency range while using different electronic products. Thus, making it very inconvenient for users, as more and more electronic products are being equipped with wireless remote control functions because users need more remote controllers in response to various electronic products with different operating frequencies.
Therefore, integrating various remote controls to improve the convenience of user has become an important issue among manufacturers.